This invention relates generally to laser protective devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a laser protective device comprised of an ion containing polymer which is particularly well suited for protection from near IR lasers.
Currently, there are several technologies available for providing protection against laser threats. Some of these technologies have been developed to a level which offers protection against certain laser wavelengths. The technology using passive absorbing materials for protection against ruby and Nd:YAG laser wavelengths is well developed and has been deployed for over two decades. The absorbing materials currently being used are absorbing colored glasses and organic dyes.
Absorbing colored glasses and absorbing organic dyes have their own set of advantages and disadvantages. The advantages for absorbing glasses are their high visual transmittance and good abrasion resistance, while the disadvantages are lower impact resistance and greater weight. Absorbing organic dyes are relatively low in cost and compatible with polycarbonate which offers excellent protection against ballistic impact. However, their visual transmittances are lower than absorbing glasses at comparable levels of laser eye protection (LEP).
In view of the continued threat from lasers, there is a need for improved laser protection (i.e., eyewear), particularly for specific wavelengths such as near lR.